Octo
Octo is a boss in the Picnic Panic DLC of The Messenger. She is the first boss of the DLC and is fought at the end of Open Sea. She and Pi are Ruxxtin's adoptive parents. Profile Appearance Octo is a large pink squid. Personality Octo misses her son, Ruxxtin, and wishes he would return home. She feels guilty about how Ruxxtin ran away from home after he was told he was adopted. Octo cares deeply for Pi and acts in a lovey-dovey manner around him. Boss Fight The fight takes place while surfing on Ruxxtin's skull ship. In order to win, you must expose and damage Octo's weakpoint 3 separate times, once at the end of each phase. The weakpoint is revealed by reflecting back 9 ink balls via the Necro Boost. Destroying 12 of Octo's tentacles will trigger an ink ball barrage of 9 ink balls. The tentacle-kill counter is reset to 0 at the beginning of each phase. Phase 1 Octo will send tentacles at you from all three lanes at different paces. Jumping on them or Necro Boosting through them will destroy the tentacles. Octo will also shoot ink balls which can be deflected back at her when hit with the Necro Boost. Phase 2 Octo introduces a new whip-like tentacle attack, which can only be attacked after or during the time she's swinging her tentacle down. Octo will also occasionally shoot naval mines. Phase 3 Octo introduces a new attack in which she submerges and brings rocks to the surface that must be avoided. If she submerges, this washes the ink off of her face, and the 9-ink-ball-reflection counter is reset to 0. Main Story As Ruxxtin and Ninja talk with each other in Ninja Village, Octo sneaks underneath the docks and snatches Ruxxtin's stilts from beneath him. She then escapes to the Open Sea. Ruxxtin and Ninja sail after her and confront her in battle. After Octo is defeated, she and Ruxxtin argue for a bit, as she wants Ruxxtin to come back home but Ruxxtin only wants his stilts back. Ruxxtin forcibly takes his stilts back by charging his boat into Octo before sailing off to Voodkin Island. Pi floats over to console Octo, and they talk about how they both miss Ruxxtin. Octo cries, but Pi comforts her by doing a "tentacle touch," as they hold hands together and hearts fly out of their bodies. Trivia * Octo and Pi's names together form the word "octopi." Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery PP_Intro_Bubbles.png|Spritesheet of water bubbles that appear while Octo is swimming in Ninja Village. PP_Octopus_Stilt_Grab.png|Spritesheet of Octo grabbing Ruxxtin's stilts. OctopusPink_Head_01.png|Octo's head spritesheet. OctopusPink_Ink1.png|A spritesheet of ink on Octo's head. OctopusPink_Ink2.png|A spritesheet of ink on Octo's head. OctopusPink_Ink3.png|A spritesheet of ink on Octo's head. OctopusPink_OtherTentacles_01.png|One of Octo's tentacle spritesheets. OctopusPink_Tentacles_01.png|One of Octo's tentacle spritesheets. OctopusPink_HitWaterAttack_01.png|Spritesheet of Octo splashing the water with her tentacles. OctopusPink_HitWaterFX_8.png|Spritesheet of Octo's tentacle water splashes. OctopusPink_Projectile.png|Spritesheet of Octo's ink ball projectiles. OctopusPink_Projectile_45degree.png|Spritesheet of Octo's ink ball projectiles being reflected back at her. OctopusPink_ProjectileExplode.png|Spritesheet of Octo's ink ball projectiles exploding. OctopusPink_Projectile_Bomb.png|Spritesheet of Octo's naval mines. Octopus_Heart_8.png|Octo and Pi's heart spritesheet. Octopus_Designs.png|Early concept artwork of "octopus." Octo Screenshot 2.png|Octo snatches Ruxxtin's stilts from beneath him, causing Ruxxtin's pants to disintegrate. Pi Screenshot 2.png|Octo and Pi hold their tentacles together into the shape of a heart. ru:Окто Category:Picnic Panic Category:Characters Category:Bosses